My Little Kishin
by Ashura'sDaughter
Summary: What happens when Nightmare Moon comes across a Kishin of the night? She takes it in as a child. I will be putting my OCs in, check my profile for bios on them, I also have one OC for MLP that isn't on my profile. I will not be able to update too often, since I have two other stories and other stuff I need to do, but I will try! Read on, or Maka pony will take your soul!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the darkness of the night, when the moon is full, Nightmare Moon walks the lonely hills, hoping for something to happen. On the other side of the hill, a child lies, sleeping soundly as can be. This young child, innocent as she seems, hides a dark secret, she is a Kishin, a monster described only by one word, madness. Strange as it is, she seems to be a pony, though that is not her true form, the change of the world has affected her in strange ways. She is black with a red mane and tail, she has both a horn and wings, wings being black and horn being red, her cutie mark is that of the classic Kishin symbol, three eyes all next to each other. She is bleeding, most likely from the sudden change of form, and would not last long if she were there alone.

Nightmare Moon, growing lonely, walks to the top of the hill and sees the young pony. "What is she doing- She's bleeding!" She gallops over to the dying pony as fast as she can. "Hey, wake up!" she shouts, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. She quickly thinks of what to do, and comes to only one conclusion, she would need to bring the pony to Canterlot. After a moment of hesitation, the young pony coughs up blood, much to Nightmare Moon's worry. She quickly lifts the pony onto her back and flies off towards Canterlot.

"Just hang on…" she says quietly to herself as she thinks about how the ponies in Canterlot will react to her coming for help, she also thinks of why she is helping the pony, she knows nothing about her and shouldn't even care, but she is helping her none the less.

The young pony slowly wakes up during the flight, "Huh?"

Nightmare Moon looks back at the pony and says, "You're awake."

"Uh, yeah…where am I?"

"This is Equestria, though I'm sure you must know that…"

She adjusts herself so that she can stand a bit and says, "Um, I guess…Who are you and-" she coughs up blood and falls back into her old position.

Nightmare Moon stops flying and helps the pony regain her balance before flying again. "You shouldn't move, you're in pretty bad shape. My names Nightmare Moon, what is yours?"

She lies down on Nightmare Moon's back and rests her head. "My name is Karma…where are we going?"

"I am taking you to Canterlot so you can get better."

"There is no need to do that, I heal pretty fast." Karma glows a bit and some of her wounds start to close up. "See?"

Nightmare Moon stops suddenly and looks back at Karma with surprise. "Wow, that is impressive…I've never seen a pony that could heal that fast before…"

Karma smiles, gets up, and slips off of Nightmare Moon's back. "Yikes!" Nightmare Moon quickly flies down and catches Karma. "Thank you Mrs. Moon."

"You don't have to call me Mrs., you can just call me Nightmare Moon, and you're welcome. But, you have wings, why didn't you fly?"

Karma curls up on Nightmare Moon's back, between her wings. "Well, the thing is…I can't, or I should say, I don't know how…"

Nightmare Moon flies to the ground and sets Karma down. "How could you not know?" Nightmare Moon notices that Karma has both wings and a horn like her and her sister. "Do you know how to use magic?"

Karma curls up again, embarrassed. "Well, no…I was never taught and am just not used to it…"

Nightmare Moon curls up beside Karma, keeping her close. "That is sad, but, I suppose I could teach you…"

Karma's eyes brighten and widen. "Really?! Oh, thank you so much!" Karma rubs the side of her snout against the side of Nightmare Moon's snout.

"It's nothing…you should get to sleep, your lessons will start in the morning." Karma lies her head down in front of herself and Nightmare Moon watches her as she falls asleep. "…Good night little Karma…" Nightmare Moon lies her head down and falls asleep next to Karma to keep her safe from harm in the night.

(I hope you liked it, I know Nightmare Moon is way off character, but this is my fan fiction and I need to alter it so it fits. If you want me to make one of your characters into a pony and put them in the story, then put a description of them as a pony in a review and I will work them in! Hope you keep reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karma's mind is a dangerous place to tread, but we will this one time. We will enter the mind of the Kishin pony and see her dream.

She is alone, in her pony form, in a dark alley with shadows jumping around her. She treads on, unable to look back, lest she fall into insanity once more. She tries calling out to Nightmare Moon, but can find no voice to do so, all that is heard is footsteps coming from behind. She hears these footsteps, and begins to gallop away as fast as she can, but the footsteps keep sounding closer by the second. She runs faster and faster, hoping to leave the alley, but the exit gets farther and farther away. She trips and the footsteps stop right behind her. Karma does her best to not look back, but she does, and all she sees is the scarf covered face of Ashura right in front of her face. She scarfs wrap around her neck and begins choking her.

Karma wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. She looks around and sees that all that is around her is the hills, the full moon, and Nightmare Moon next to her. Karma calms down, and Nightmare Moon awakes. She says "What is wrong little pony?" She puts her wing over Karma and pulls her closer.

Karma hesitates for a moment before saying "Just a bad dream Nightmare Moon…" She lies down against Nightmare Moon and tries to fall back asleep, but can't.

Nightmare Moon watches her and rubs her head against Karma's head. "It is fine, just relax, I will be here with you the entire night little pony."

Karma looks back at Nightmare Moon and says "Thank you Nightmare Moon, you treat me so kindly even though we just met."

Nightmare Moon looks at Karma and smiles. "You're welcome, and I guess it's because, well, I never had a little pony of my own."

Karma laughs. "I never really had a good parent, my dad wasn't very nice at all…"

"Well, that will never happen again, I will be here with you. I can act like a motherly figure to you and you can be my little pony." (Play on words, Karma is Nightmare Moon's little pony, the name of the show is "My Little Pony" and Nightmare Moon just called Karma her little pony.)

Karma rubs her head against Nightmare Moon's head (I think that is something little horse kids and parents do to show affection or something, that's why they keep doing it.) and lies down on her side. "Is it ok if I call you mom instead of Nightmare Moon, it will make it easier to think of you as a mother?"

"Of course you can little pony." Nightmare Moon looks up at the night sky. "What do you think of the night little Karma?"

Karma looks up at the night sky. "I think that the night sky is better than the day sky, you can't even look at the day sky all of the time, but you can enjoy the night sky and all its beauty."

Nightmare Moon smiles and looks at Karma. "I'm glad you think like that, I raise the moon while my sister raises the sun, my goal is to bring the night to all ponies forever."

Karma looks at Nightmare Moon. "But, if the sun never comes out, then the plants and animals won't be able to survive."

Nightmare Moon hesitates before saying "I suppose you're right…but still, no ponies take the time to appreciate the night, they only sleep during it."

"Well, that's because the sun brings warmth and is too bright to fall asleep to, but the night is beautiful and quiet, they can only fall asleep at night."

"…You are right…I suppose that goal is a foolish one…but now I have a new one."

Karma tilts her head questioningly and says "Really, what?"

Nightmare Moon smiles and says "To help you learn how to use your powers and learn to fly."

Karma laughs a bit before saying "Thanks Nightma- …mom."

Nightmare Moon smiles and lies her head down next to Karma. "You should try to get some sleep, you won't have enough energy to train your magic and wings if you are tired."

Karma grows silent before speaking up. "…But…the nightmare…"

Nightmare Moon has Karma lie her head down next to her own. "I'm right here, no need to worry." Karma smiles, looks at Nightmare Moon, and slowly drifts off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my child…" She lifts her head up and watches over Karma through the night.

(That's the end of this chapter, she should start her training next chapter, enjoy!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the night comes to an end, Princess Celestia raises the sun into the sky, bringing light into the eyes of the creatures all over Equestria, including the sleeping Karma. The young Kishin pony raises her head towards the rising sun and shields her eyes. "So bright…"

Nightmare Moon slowly wakes up and sees Karma awake. She lifts her own wing off of Karma and stands up. "You're right; it is hard to sleep while the sun is up." She helps Karma to stand up and shakes out her mane of darkness. "Are you ready to begin flying lessons?"

Karma looks up at Nightmare Moon and nods, "Of course, I can't wait!" Karma does a little jump and lands back on the ground.

Nightmare Moon smiles while looking at Karma. "Save that excitement for the actual lessons little Karma."

"Ok, wait…why do you keep calling me "little Karma" or "little pony?"

Nightmare Moon lifts Karma onto her back and walks to the top of a tall rock. "Well, most all ponies here have two names, so it is just odd to only call you Karma, plus, you are my little pony now."

Karma giggles and stands up on Nightmare Moon's back. "I see, maybe I should come up with another name…how about Karma Nightwing?"

"It will be fitting if you can successfully fly." Nightmare Moon gets up to the top of the rock, sets Karma down on the rock, and spreads out her wings. "All you must do to learn to fly is spread out your wings, jump into the air, close your eyes, and envision yourself in the air with the clouds and birds. As soon as you start flying, you open your eyes, and you remember how it feels to be in the air."

Nightmare Moon follows her own steps, leaps off the rock, and flies to the ground. "Try it, just relax and follow those steps."

Karma gulps and looks over the edge of the rock and becomes afraid. "I…I can't…I'm too scared…"

Nightmare Moon sighs and says "You can do it, as long as your wings are out, you should glide to the ground."

Karma nods nervously and backs up to get a running start. She spreads out her wings, closes her eyes, and runs and jumps off of the rock.

As soon as she leaves the rock, she tries to envision herself in the clouds, but instead it is her crashing into the ground. She opens her eyes and the ground looks much farther than it really is. She begins to panic and wobble midair and starts to fall.

Nightmare Moon breaks through Karma's imagination and says "Calm down, if you panic you will fall!"

Hearing Nightmare Moon say this brings her back to reality and she begins to fly straight again. She relaxes, begins to flap her wings, and flies higher into the air. "H-hey, mom! Look, I'm doing it, I'm flying!" As soon as she starts flying, her Kishin symbol cutie mark changes to a black wing cutie mark.

Nightmare Moon sits and claps her hoofs together. "Very good, you are a very fast learner. I had expected this to take much longer than it did, it looks like we may have the time today to work on your magic as well little Karma."

Karma keeps flying upwards, stops, and dives down towards Nightmare Moon. "Yahoo!" She quickly turns upward before hitting the ground then carefully lands on Nightmare Moon's back. "That was fun, did you see that mom?"

"Hehe, of course I did, are you sure this isn't your first time flying?"

Karma lies down on Nightmare Moon's back and smiles. "Yep, I have never done that before!"

"Quite impressive, especially for your first time, Nightwing is a very fitting name now little Karma."

"Yeah, I know, I really liked that name. Should we start working on my magic now?"

Nightmare Moon looks back at Karma and smiles. "Of course, what do you think your talent is?"

Karma adjusts herself and tilts her head. 'I have no clue, it might have something to do with healing, or maybe madness…I don't know…"

Nightmare Moon starts walking with Karma on her back. "It will take a long time for you to find your magical talent, but I know of one pony that may be able to help you find out."

Karma looks at Nightmare Moon, who has turned to look where she is walking. "Who is it?"

Nightmare Moon hesitates for a time before speaking up. "…Her name is Twilight Sparkle, her special talent is magic, she should be able to help you."

"Twilight Sparkle…that's a pretty name, where is she?"

"She lives in a town called Ponyville, she has a large library that could help you find your magical talent."

"Ok then, let's go!" Karma stands up, holds up one hoof (as if she were signaling a battle charge), and says "Forward to Ponyville!" She then lowers her hoof and starts giggling.

Nightmare Moon keeps walking without saying anything, until she breaks the silence by saying "You will have to go into the town by yourself…"

Karma gets a confused look on her face and asks "Huh, why won't you come in with me?"

"Let's just say that I'm not very welcome there…"

Karma, still confused, says "Um, ok…but how will I find my way around town?"

"Just go to the large tree with a house built into it, that is where Twilight Sparkle lives…and if you get lost, the ponies there are very nice and should point you in the right direction…if anyone asks about me, for any reason, do not say anything, ok?"

"Um, ok I guess…I still don't fully understand this…but I won't say a word!"

"Thank you my little pony…maybe you should find a nice place to live in the town, at least until I come to get you…"

"You're welcome mom, and I guess I will, but when will you come to get me?"

Nightmare Moon stops and a town is out in the distance. "I will get you as soon as I find a nice place for us and after you learn about using magic and improving your flying abilities…" She sets Karma down and turns to face her. "I cannot go any farther, that town is Ponyville, make yourself at home, hone your flying abilities, and learn about using magic."

Karma looks at Nightmare Moon sadly and says "Ok, I guess I will do those things fast so that we can be a family with a home and everything…I still don't understand why you can't come…"

Nightmare Moon sees that Karma will not leave on her own, so she pushes her towards the town. "It would cause a scene and call upon unwanted attention…now go and learn so that we really can be a family."

Karma looks at Nightmare Moon sadly, walks off a bit, looks back, and repeats. Nightmare Moon says to her "Goodbye my little pony, stay safe…" Nightmare Moon then flies off in the opposite direction, leaving Karma by herself.

"Goodbye mom…" Karma watches Nightmare Moon fly off until she is unable to see her anymore, she then lifts up her head and walks off towards the town.

(Hope you liked the chapter, I know Nightmare Moon is weird, but I guess I am kinda making it so that she looks like she does when she is Nightmare Moon, but is kinder like when she is Princess Luna. Next chapter will have the main characters, or at least most of them, including my OC, Black Lightning- a female alicorn that represents the element of harmony known as bravery, I added it for the character since it doesn't exist in the show. She has a brother called White Thunder- a male alicorn, it is a unicorn pegasus, this I didn't make up, the staff really called them this. White Thunder won't appear for a while, as long as all goes well. Send in any bios for ponies you want in the story and I will do my best to put it in. I know it is less of a crossover right now, but the Soul Eater characters will come in and become ponyfied! Enjoy the story!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karma holds her head up high as she walks towards Ponyville. When she finally reaches the edge of the town, she sees the lively ponies moving about. She enters the town, nervous and afraid, and looks around for the tree with the house in it. She nearly bumps into multiple ponies, who simply say "My bad" or "Sorry" before rushing off before Karma can ask them where the tree is. Karma keeps walking until she bumps into a pony with light pink skin and dark pink hair and falls down.

"Ow…I'm sorry, I should have lo-" Before Karma can finish her sentence, the pink pony screams, jumps, and runs off leaving a cloud of dust behind her. "What the…these ponies are odd…" Karma walks off after standing still for a while, thinking.

After walking for a bit, she comes to an apple orchard. "How did I get from a town to an orchard?" She sighs and keeps walking. "Maybe someone here can tell me where Twilight Sparkle is…" Karma hears someone in the orchard and sees one of the trees shake. She walks over to the fence and puts her arms on top of the fence and shouts, "Who's out there?"

As soon as Karma says this, a pony with orange skin, blond hair in a ponytail, and a cowboy hat on walks out from behind the tree and over to Karma. "Hiya, what's up there little pony?"

Karma hesitates a bit before responding. "Um, I'm looking for a pony named Twilight Sparkle, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find her, would you?"

"Well of course I do, me and Twilight are best buds!"

Karma gets her arms off of the fence and back on the ground. "That's fantastic, could you show me where she lives?"

"Well, I'm a might busy at the moment, could you wait around here for a bit?"

Karma lowers her head a bit and says "I guess, but could we hurry?"

"Well of course sugar plum, maybe we could get to know each other meanwhile." The pony walks back over to the tree and turns around. "Well, come on!"

Karma hesitates a bit before she jumps over the fence and gallops over to the pony. "You never told me your name, mine's Karma Nightwing."

The pony turns around, kicks the tree with her rear legs, and apples fall out of the tree and into baskets. "Oh yeah, my name's Applejack, nice to meet ya!"

"That's a nice name…" Karma watches the apples as they fall into the baskets, she then looks around and sees all of the apple covered trees. "There are a lot of trees here, do you think I could help?"

"That's mighty nice of ya, but I can handle this on my own." Applejack kicks the apples out of another tree and they fall into the baskets as well.

Karma watches Applejack do the same with a few more trees before she sighs and says "I really need to get going, I'm gonna go try to find Twilight Sparkle."

Applejack stops kicking the apples out of the trees and looks at Karma. "That's fine sugar plum, I'll catch on up with you after I'm all finished here."

"Ok!" Karma gallops off back towards the town. "I was right, these ponies are weird…"

When Karma reaches the town again, she decides to fly into the air and get a better view of the area. As soon as she takes to the skies, a pegasus flies right past her, leaving her spinning midair. "I'm getting dizzy!"

The pegasus flies back over to help her. "Hey, sorry about that." She stops Karma from spinning, but Karma then falls onto the ground, her head moving back and forth with a weird expression on her face. "Haha, you should see your face!" The pegasus falls onto the ground laughing.

Karma's dizziness fades and her expression goes away. "Please watch where you're flying next time…"

The pony manages to stop laughing and get up. She has light blue skin, light blue wings, rainbow colored mane and tail, and an oddly boyish nature. "Haha, maybe you should fly faster!"

Karma sighs and says "I don't have time for this, I need to find Twilight Sparkle-"

The pony jumps into the air and says "Hey, I know Twilight!"

"Oh really, could you take me to her?"

The pony smirks and says "Sure, if you can beat me in a race that is!" The pony goes over to another pegasus and asks him to go over to a cloud, she then comes back.

Karma sighs and jumps into the air. "Fine, what's your name?"

The pony quickly flies in a circle then says "My name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm the fastest pony in all of Equestria!"

"Hehe, that's quite a boast, my name's Karma Nightwing, fastest night flier that ever came to be! Now, where should we race?"

"Ha, you're brave to be willing to go against me!" Rainbow Dash flies over to a nearby cloud. "Come on before I race myself!"

Karma smirks and darts up to the cloud so fast that she vanishes for a moment. "Ok then, where will the race end?"

Rainbow Dash points at a cloud straight ahead a great distance away where the male pegasus is waiting. "There's the end, ready to lose?"

"I should be saying that to you…" Karma gets into ready position, as does Rainbow Dash. "3…2…1…GO!" As soon as Karma says go, the two fliers dart off as fast as they can, nose to nose, at equal flying speed and distance. In no time at all, both have crossed the finish line and are standing on the cloud, panting. "…W-who won?" Karma and Rainbow Dash both look at the male pegasus.

The male pegasus simply looks back and forth between the two and says "Um, it was a perfect tie…"

Rainbow Dash tells the male pegasus that he can leave, she then turns towards Karma. "Looks like I got some new competition, I got to go train, see ya!"

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash dashes off to practice, leaving Karma standing on the cloud alone. "She said that she would take me to Twilight Sparkle…" Karma sighs and flies down from the cloud.

(Hope you like the chapter, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and hopefully Black Lightning will come in next chapter! See you all next time!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She flies over the town and lands in front of what looks like a dress shop. "What's this?" Karma walks up to the door, hesitates, and walks inside. As soon as she gets in, a roll of fabric hits her in the head. "OW!"

Karma falls flat on her face, the fabric over her head. Another pony comes out and takes the fabric off of her. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" The pony helps Karma up. She has beautiful white skin, a white horn, and a beautiful purple mane and tail. Karma is so shocked at how beautifully curled her tail is, that she doesn't even realize that her own hair is a complete wreak because of the fabric attack. "Oh my…" The pony stares at Karma's messed up hair. "Um, what's your name dear?"

Karma sits there for a moment before answering. "My name's Karma Nightwing, what's yours?"

The pony stops staring at Karma's hair, flips her own gracefully, and says "My name is Rarity, and this is my shop."

"So, this is a shop…" Karma is looking around at all of the dresses. "These are all so beautiful, did you make them?"

"Well of course dear, and since this is my shop…" Rarity pulls Karma over to a mirror and grabs a brush in her mouth. "Just let me fix your hair."

"Um, ok…" Rarity gets to work fixing Karma's hair, and in no time at all her red hair is as beautiful as Rarity's purple hair. "Wow, it is beautiful Rarity."

"Well of course it is, now, come with me." Rarity leads Karma over to a dress stand that has a midnight black dress on it with red stitching and red designs. "Why don't you try this on?"

Karma tries to back away. "No thanks, I'm not really into dresses…" Rarity pulls Karma back and forces her into the dress. "…I guess I will try it on…"

As soon as Karma is in the dress, Rarity walks around a few times before stopping in front of Karma. "It is perfect!"

"Um, I'm sorry, it is fantastic…but I just don't like dresses…" Karma looks in the mirror oddly.

Rarity looks at Karma with surprise. "But it is perfect, how could you not like it!?"

"No, I like the dress, it's just-"

"Then it's yours, free of charge!"

Karma looks at Rarity and sighs. "Thanks, but you don't have to give it to me…"

"Oh, it's fine! It is your first time here so you can have your first dress free of charge!"

Karma sighs and says "I'm trying to say that I probably won't wear it…I don't wear dresses very often…"

"Well, you can still keep it, it was supposed to be for one of my friends, but she didn't look good with the red coloring. You can keep the dress and wear it during special occasions, such as birthdays, parties, balls, that sort of stuff."

"Well…thank you I guess…"

"It is no problem at all dearie."

"Well, I need to get going, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, I have somewhere I need to go to as well."

"Ok, thanks for everything Rarity!" Karma gallops out of the store and heads off towards a garden.

Karma stops running and pants. "The ponies here are so nice…but it is still so strange…" Karma hears the sound of bird singing in the distance. "What is that, it sounds beautiful…" Karma follows the sound to see a pony with yellow skin and light pink hair conducting a group of singing birds. Karma walks up to the pony and says "That is such beautiful singing." As soon as Karma says this, the pony jumps, the birds fly away, and Karma says "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The other pony stays quiet. "Um…my name's Karma Nightwing…what's yours?"

The pony quietly says "Fluttershy…", but Karma couldn't hear her.

"What was that?"

"…Fluttershy…"

This goes on for a while before Karma finally hears her name. "Fluttershy?" she asks, and Fluttershy nods her head. "…Ok then…well…I guess I'll just, um, go…" Karma slowly backs up, while Fluttershy just stands there shyly. After a little bit, Karma backs up so far that she can't see Fluttershy, but the bird's singing returns. "…Ok then, I hope I find Twilight Sparkle soon…"

Karma turns around and gallops back to town. After walking around for some time, she bumps into another pony, and they both fall on their rears. This pony has light purple skin, dark blue-purple hair with one lighter purple streak and one pink streak in it, has a pack with a book in it, and has a little baby dragon on her back. Karma stands up quickly and helps the other pony up while saying "I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."

The other pony gets up with Karma's help and lifts the baby dragon back onto her back. "It's fine, I wasn't paying attention."

The little dragon has purple upper scales, a white under belly, green spines coming from his back, and a purple, arrow-shaped tail. He moves himself so that Karma can see him, and he has his eyes closed. "Hey, I was taking a nap!" He opens his eyes and sees Karma, who is still in the dress and still has the beautiful hair, and he falls off of the pony's back. "So…pretty…"

Karma tilts her head sideways and says "Um, is he ok?"

The pony looks at the dragon, then at Karma. "Oh, he is fine. He just gets like this whenever he sees a cute pony…I'm guessing Rarity made that dress and did your hair for you, am I right?"

Karma looks at the pony and laughs a bit. "Yeah, she did…I have met so many weird ponies today. First was the screaming pink pony, then the apple gathering cowpony, then the speed demon of the skies, next was Rarity, the fashion designer, and lastly was the shy bird charmer."

The pony lifts the dragon back onto her back and looks at Karma. "The pink pony was most likely Pinkie Pie, the cowpony was Applejack, Rainbow Dash was the speed demon, and the shy bird charmer was Fluttershy."

"Yeah, I knew everything except for the first one….how did you know all of their names?"

The pony smiles and says "Because, they are my best friends! Oh, hold on, I never got your name, what is it?"

"Oh, right. My name is Karma Nightwing, what's your name?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this little dragon is Spike."

Karma doesn't say anything for a bit before speaking up, saying "You're Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yeah, why?"

Karma breathes a sigh of relief before saying "I have been looking through this entire town for you…"

"Well, here I am. What do you need?"

"Well, you see…" Karma extends her wings and moves her head so that Twilight would notice her horn.

"Hey, you're an alicorn!"

"Yeah, I am…I have both a pair of wings and a horn, I can fly really well, but I don't know any magic…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what can I do?"

"I was told that you could help me to figure out what kind of magic I can use."

Twilight hesitates for a bit before saying "Well, normally it will have some relation to your cutie mark."

Karma hesitates before saying "Yeah, but my cutie mark keeps changing!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, it changes whenever I accomplish something, like when I learned to fly it became this black wing." She shows Twilight her cutie mark.

"Hmmm….I have no idea….but I will try to help."

Karma gets excited and jumps around a bit before stopping in front of Twilight. "Thank you so much Twilight!"

Twilight laughs a bit, then says "You're welcome. Do you have anywhere to stay here?"

"No, I just got to town…"

"Well, there is one empty house connected to mine, follow me and I'll take you there."

"Thank you so much Twilight, you really are nice."

Twilight starts walking with Karma following close behind so she doesn't get lost. "It's fine, and thank you for saying that Karma." The two ponies continue talking to each other, learning more about each other, with Spike still is shock on Twilight's back. "Hm, there is still one more of my friends who you don't seem to have met, she is an alicorn as well…I will introduce you when we get to the party."

Karma tilts her head and asks "Party?"

Twilight laughs a bit. "Yeah, you met Pinkie Pie for the first time, which means she is going to throw a party for you since you are new here."

"…Wow…" The two keep walking until they reach the door to Twilight's library. They open the door and Twilight sighs and walks in, while Karma's jaw drops and she stands in the doorway.

~To be continued~

(Sorry for the to be continued, I want to save the Pinkie Pie Party for next chapter, stinks I didn't get Black Lightning in, but she will meet Karma during the party. Soon enough, a few Soul Eater characters will come here looking for Karma…hopefully…I'm still planning out some stuff…Hope you are enjoying the story! Remember, you can still put in pony bios in a review and I will get that pony in, or will at least try!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I'm not sure if I made this clear, but Karma doesn't remember anything from the Soul Eater universe, but they remember her. I'm sorry that there is no Pinkie Pie party this chapter, but we will be diving into the Soul Eater world! Hopefully, the Pinkie Pie party will come in soon and will hopefully be AWESOME! I am sorry I haven't been getting chapters up very often, but I will try!)

We are leaving the world of Equestria, and are headed to a different dimension. This dimension has many different things. It has monsters known as Kishin, it has evil Witches, it has Reapers, and it even has people who can turn into weapons at their own will! We will not be exploring this world, but we will be headed to a town called Death City. In this town, there is a school known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short. The principal is a being known as a Shinigami, the god of death, but the students call him "Lord Death" or "Shinigami-Sama" to show respect. Currently, multiple students are discussing some recent events and absence of Karma with Lord Death. Their names are Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Black Star is described as a loud mouth-er, scratch that. He is overly excited and has an odd goal to surpass God himself. He is a loud assassin, as crazy as it may seem, and is a meister. Black Star is a young boy of Japanese descent and is 14 to 15 years of age. He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green. His outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black Star's footwear is basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. He is a meister.

Tsubaki is Black Star's weapon partner and is a Dark Arm weapon, as in she has multiple weapon forms. She gets slightly annoyed by Black Star, but manages to tolerate him. She has a kind personality and does her best to be nice to people, even when they annoy her. Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

Kid is a meister and Lord Death's son. He is OCD about symmetry and will destroy things that don't have symmetry. He is logical, mature, and very smart, but his symmetry OCD gives him a great weakness. Death the Kid is always dressed in a refined manner, mostly because of his status. He limits his main wardrobe to a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's, where the only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes. His most notable characteristic is his hair. It is black and it has three white lines going halfway across, breaking the symmetry and causing Kid to freak out a lot.

Patty is a gun weapon for Kid, as is Liz. Patty is very silly and tends to laugh at everything, but she is always there for Kid. Liz is a girly girl, she loves make up and hates Kid's symmetry obsession, whereas Patty will start laughing when he freaks out. Patty is 'physically' older than Kid, Black Star, Soul and Maka. She has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she has bigger boobs than her sister even though her sister is older and taller. Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: A tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike Liz, Patty wears puffy shorts. There is also a subtle difference in her hat. Liz's hat has rims that slant forwards, whereas Patti's hat has rims that are in a perfect curve.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki are all talking to Lord Death about recent events that have occurred. These events include the Kishin Ashura being awakened, an earthquake destroying half of Death City, and Karma suddenly vanishing. Kid is currently talking to Lord Death, saying "Father, do you have any idea why this has all been happening!?

Death takes a moment before answering. "I'm afraid I don't, I only know what we all already know…" He is being surprisingly calm considering his normal personality.

Tsubaki speaks, but after Death had finished speaking so she wasn't being rude. "Lord Death, I think that the time between the Kishin Ashura's awakening and Karma's disappearance is too small to be coincidence…"

Death looks at Tsubaki and says, "I agree, but I don't think that Karma would have chased Ashura without telling us."

"I wasn't implying that she did, I was saying that maybe Ashura is responsible for the earthquake, which caused her to disappear…" Tsubaki says, as if trying to cover up a mistake.

"Hmm…I suppose that is highly possible…but Maka has been trying to locate her and hasn't been able to…"

Kid cuts in, saying, "Well, if Maka can't locate her soul, then how do you propose we find her?"

Death looks at Kid and begins to say, "I think that we could-"

Black star suddenly cuts in, loudly saying, "It doesn't matter how we find her, I just got to find the Kishin and make him tell me! Then you will all thank me, saying 'Black Star is the greatest!' "

Death, now annoyed, Reaper-Chops Black Star, knocking him unconscious. "Now then, as I was saying…We will have to wait and see if Maka can locate her or Ashura…if she can't then we will have to find another way…" Maka Albarn runs in with Soul Eater Evans right behind her, she is holding a book in her hand in case someone decides to annoy her. "Maka, any luck locating Karma?"

Maka, breathing heavily from running all the way there, slowly says "Kinda…I found out that we aren't able to find her in this dimension…"

"Hm? What do you mean Maka?" Kid says quickly.

"I mean that I used enough power to scan this entire dimension, both Ashura and Karma aren't in this dimension anymore!"

Death hesitates before responding to Maka. "So, what dimension are they in now?"

Maka waits for a bit so she can catch her breath before saying, "That is the odd part…I managed to figure out which dimension…but, it's so weird…"

Tsubaki looks at Maka and asks, "How so?"

"It is a dimension….full of talking ponies…" Everyone just stares at Maka in disbelief, not saying anything for a good two minutes before Maka speaks up again. "I'm being serious, it is full of ponies, unicorns, and pegasi…"

Kid stares at Maka before saying, "Seriously? Talking ponies?"

Soul sighs and speaks up. "She is being completely serious, she wouldn't lie about something like this! It would be so un-cool if she lied."

Death ponders his thoughts for some time before saying something. "How would we get there?"

Maka looks at Death and responds, saying "I am not completely sure, but I know that during the earthquake there was a high concentration of madness and magic, which means a witch may be able to open an inter-dimensional portal."

Maddy and Dante walk into the room together. Maddy looks fairly depressed and Dante is his usual "whatever" self. Dante walks over towards Maka and says, "I heard what you said, and me and Maddy may be able to open a portal. She can use her powers to supply the madness and I can use the magic."

Maka hesitates and thinks about it before responding to Dante, saying "I guess it could work, as long as you open the portal to the correct location that is…"

Dante quickly responds by saying, "That should be easy enough, just give me time and I can lock on to the dimension. We should all get jobs to prepare, Lord Death, can you assign the jobs?"

Death nods and says, "Yep! Dante, you lock onto the dimension. Maddy, you prepare to use your Kishin abilities to provide a safe amount of madness. Maka and Soul, you help Dante lock onto the Dimension. Kid, Liz, and Patty, get ready to head to this new dimension. Black Star and Tsubaki, find Crystal and Stein and have them get ready to go." Everyone nods at Death and runs off to accomplish their individual tasks.

(Hope you enjoyed this part, next part we will go and see Nightmare Moon again. Since she was so out of character, the next chapter should fix that! Tell me in a review if you want Nightmare Moon to stay as she is in this story or if you would rather her be like she really is, see all you pony fans later!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The night sky is up, and it is as beautiful as ever. Nightmare Moon trots through a dead field with a few statues scattered about. Many of the statues are of ponies of legend, but these are not the ones Nightmare Moon came to find. She is headed towards the statue of an ever familiar Draconequus who goes by the name of Discord. She smiles as she approaches the statue.

"Discord…how disappointing it is to see you this way…" Nightmare Moon says with a smirk on her face. She raises her head towards the sky, stretches out her wings, flies up, and her horn begins to glow. Her magic transfers from the horn to the statue and causes cracks to form all across it. "It is time to awaken and spread Chaos once more!"

The statue breaks, and Discord becomes free once more. He brushes off the gravel and stretches out. "Oh it is so good to be free!" Discord snaps his fingers and turns the entire place upside down, literally. "Who would have thought that you would be the one to free me, Princess Luna?"

Nightmare Moon flies in front of Discord to avoid falling. "You must be having trouble seeing, I am Nightmare Moon."

"So you are, that makes more sense than Luna freeing me from my stone prison." Discord teleports around the area, causing Chaos as he does. "So, what's the reason from your freeing me?"

The mare smiles as she speaks, "Why else would I call on the ruler of Chaos? I plan to bring eternal night, you can bring complete Chaos, and another can feed of the love of the foals that stand in our way."

"Sounds perfect, except for the fact that the six little pony friends still have the elements of harmony…and thanks to your sister, I cannot steal them."

"Don't worry, I have a plan involving a pony I found. She will do what I ask of her and has untapped power that may even match your control of Chaos." She flew over to Discord and her mane of darkness revealed a picture of Karma.

After some time, Discord started laughing. "I never pictured you as the motherly type, haha!" He seems a little annoyed that that one little pony could match his Chaos.

Nightmare Moon turned away and smirked. "You really are childish, I am only using her to gain control of Equestria!"

"Now that is more like you! So, who is this third person we are going to have join us?" Discord snaps his fingers and a cotton candy cloud appears below him, which he sits on.

Nightmare Moon sighs and says, "Who is the leader of the race that feeds on love?"

Discord smiles at this and then changes his own form so he looks like Queen Chrysalis, except his eyes and tooth stay the same. "Is this form correct?" Nightmare Moon nods and smiles, to which Discord laughs and turns back into his original form. "I knew it!"

"We should be going then, who knows how much it would take to convince her…first, turn the field back to normal."

"Awww…why should I?" Discord says turning around on his cotton candy cloud.

"Because, if anypony sees this then they will know you are back. We need to surprise them."

"Oh, I suppose so…" Discord snaps his fingers and the field turns back to normal. "But I am keeping the cloud!"

Nightmare Moon sighs and lands on the ground. "Very well, just stay low to the ground…"

Discord brings his cloud down, pulls off a piece of it, and eats that piece. Nightmare Moon rolls her eyes and begins walking, with Discord following her on his cloud. After some time, they reach a large cavern that has an odd green glow on the inside. Nightmare Moon smiles and enters into the cavern, with Discord following on a now half-eaten cloud. They are "greeted" by a group of Changelings, who land directly in front of them. The Changelings hiss at them, causing Discord to simply laugh at them.

Nightmare Moon suddenly moved forward, scaring the Changelings. The mare walks right by them afterwards. Discord simply continued laughing at the Changelings' attempts to scare him. The cavern is not only filled with Changelings hanging to the ceiling, but green pod-type things. Some of the pods have mind-controlled ponies in them and others have half-pony, half-Changeling creatures in them.

Nightmare Moon soon is in front of Queen Chrysalis, who is seated on a throne. The throne has green goo connecting it to all of the pods. The Changeling Queen looks at Nightmare Moon and says, "What do you want here, you are not welcome!"

"I'm not Princess Luna, I'm Nightmare Moon, and I don't intend to turn back." The mare says with a smirk.

Queen Chrysalis hesitates and looks over at Discord before saying, "Why have you come here then?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"…I'm listening…"

"How about you team up with me and Discord?"

"And why would I do that?"

Nightmare Moon smiles before saying, "You and your Changelings can feed off of all the love in Equestria!"

A grin stretches across Queen Chrysalis' face. "And what would you get?"

"Simple, I bring eternal night and Discord gets to spread his Chaos!" The Changelings begin to listen in on their conversation. "How about we continue this conversation outside?"

Queen Chrysalis gets down off of her throne. "Very well." She follows Nightmare Moon outside, with Discord floating behind them on his nearly completely eaten cotton candy cloud. They stop near a forest. "So, how will we succeed this time?"

Nightmare Moon shows her the same image she showed Discord. "This mare holds plenty of untapped power, so we will get her to use that power to help us." Queen Chrysalis nods in agreement. "So, we all know what are goals are?"

"Yep!" Discord says, eating the last piece of his cotton candy cloud.

"Yes." Queen Chrysalis says.

"Good." Nightmare Moon nods and smiles. "We will use the pony named Karma to our advantage."

A voice echoes through the area. "You intend to use MY daughter to your advantage without even asking me!?"

All three of them start to look around rapidly and Nightmare Moon says loudly "Who's there!?"

A stallion comes out of the forest. His face is covered with scarves and drawn on the front is the Kishin eyes symbol. The scarves wrap around his neck as well and the ends seem to hover in the air around him. He is an Alicorn, but both his horn and wings don't seem to fit his body. His horn and wings are red and his coat is a light grey color. His cutie mark is the Kishin eyes symbol and his tail is short, in clumps, and each clump has a Kishin eye on it. "I am Karma's father, Ashura…."

"Well, what do you want!?" Nightmare Moon asked quickly.

"My daughter back."

"Well, we need her powers to control Equestria!"

"Do you even know how to activate her powers?" Ashura asked.

"Well, no…but-"

Ashura cut in, saying, "You can't, only I can. Me and her are things called Kishin, we feed of the souls of humans…and we come from a different dimension." The other three simply listen with speculation. "And, I'm willing to help you all if I can spread my madness across this world."

Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon turn around and start talking between themselves. "If we can't activate her power, then we need his help." Nightmare Moon says. The other two nod in agreement and all three turn back around. "It seems that we have come to an agreement. We will have you help us."

Ashura smiles under his scarves and says, "Good, I will work on awakening Karma's Kishin side through her dreams."

(Hope you enjoyed! Next time, on My Little Kishin…..PINKIE PIE PARTY TIME!)


End file.
